plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Wave Beach
|zombies= }} :For the Chinese version, see Big Wave Beach (Chinese version). |Zombies= |Unlock=A World Key or US: $4,99 EU: 4,49€ UK: £2,99 TR: 12,49₺ |before=<< |after= >>}} Big Wave Beach is the sixth world in Plants vs. Zombies 2 released in the 2.9.1 update of the game, bringing new zombies and aquatic plants, with the return of Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp and Snorkel Zombie. The main stage element of this world is the water. In each level, there is an arrow and a chain of seaweed called "tide line" that divides the land and water. This changes in every level. "Low Tide!" is the surprise attacks for this world, which summons the Imp Mermaid Zombies in random lanes, similar to Bot Swarms in Far Future. However, powerful zombies, all at once, can summon. Big Wave Beach takes place in the 1960s, where surfing has gained popularity. Due to that, lots of beach gear like woodie (a car body style), necklaces with tiki faces, and beach clothes, like bikinis, have been invented. The surfers also invented skateboarding during the 1940s to the early 1950s, and the very first skateboard - which is just a piece of wood with wheels underneath it. According to them, skateboarding is what they do when tides are low - when they do not surf. Like the other worlds, the player just needs a World Key or use real money to unlock this world. The World Key can be obtained in Day 8 of Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, Wild West or Far Future, Night 10 of Dark Ages, Day 16 of Frostbite Caves or Day 16 of Lost City. Game description Take a trip back to the '60s and hang the ten on the ocean waves! Tides are changing and those gnarly zombies make it not-so-safe to go back in the water! Levels + It is boosted automatically. " Conveyor-belt Level Goals for success These levels' layouts are same as their original ones. Two to three missions objectives are added. The player needs to complete all the missions however, failure to do so will force the player to restart the level. Meeting all the criteria in a level will award the player either a costume, new plant, or money and will proceed to the next level. Day 6 *Survive the zombie attack with most plants picked for you Day 9 *Survive without planting on Dave's mold colonies Day 11 *Survive the zombie attack with most plants picked for you Day 12 *Plan your defense and defeat the zombies Day 13 *Produce at least 2000 sun *Never have more than 16 plants Day 14 *Survive the zombie attack with the given plants Day 15 *Survive and protect the endangered plants Day 16 *Survive a massive attack at Big Wave Beach *Survive without any lawn mowers Day 19 *Survive the zombie attack with most plants picked for you Day 23 *Survive and protect the endangered plants Day 25 *Spend no more than 3000 sun *Kill 10 zombies in 5 seconds Day 27 *Survive the zombie attack with most plants picked for you Day 28 *Don't lose more than 5 plants Day 29 *Plan your defense and defeat the zombies Day 30 *Survive and protect the endangered plants Day 31 *Survive the zombie attack with the given plants Brain Busters Bulb Bowling Bulb Bowling is a Brain Buster exclusive to Big Wave Beach. It is similar to Wall-nut Bowling from Plants vs. Zombies. The Bowling Bulb itself is broken down into four different parts respectively with each bulb has different damage. The player must attack the zombies by using the bulbs by placing it behind the "No Bulbs" sign. The bulbs will ricochet once it hits a certain zombie. Special Delivery Special Delivery is an exclusive Brain Buster without any criterion to fulfill in order to achieve victory. Much like the Gargantuar battles, the plants provided to the player are given via conveyor-belt and must survive a set of waves. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded makes the player restricted to the plants that they will use. They are only required to use the plants given to them in order to win the battle. Even though the plant is locked yet, they can get a tendency to use that plant (unless it is unlocked already). This will serve as a demo for that plant if ever that manages to happen. The player must win only using the given plants to them. Locked and Loaded serves as a reference for a certain weapon in real life, where once it is armed, it should not be disarmed any more. Last Stand The player must survive a flag in order to accomplish the level. In this Brain Buster, the player is given an extreme amount of sun to make use of and two or four Plant Foods at their disposal because there will be no glowing zombies and falling suns to replenish sun for plant production to aid the player from a victory. Sunflower, Sun-shroom, Sun Bean and Twin Sunflower are not allowed in this Brain Buster, but other than these four, there are other plants as well that are not allowed. Followed by that, the player will deal then with an extreme number of zombies charging at their lawn. If the player is very creative enough to formulate his or her own plan, he can win without the aid of Plant Food. Save Our Seeds In this Brain Buster, the player is forced to survive the wave of zombies and protect the endangered Potato Mines, Banana Launchers and Guacodiles. Otherwise, they will fail the level. Tiki Torch-er Tiki Torch-er is the Endless Zone of Big Wave Beach which is unlocked after beating Day 20. Just like the other Endless Zones, the player starts with Sunflower, Peashooter, Wall-nut and Lily Pad. The tide lane changes every level and all the zombies encountered at Big Wave Beach except Zombot Sharktronic Sub appear in this Endless Zone. The higher the level, the harder the onslaught of enemies in number and difficulty. Zombot Sharktronic Sub Zombot Sharktronic Sub is the boss of Big Wave Beach which appears in Day 32. It has three attacks: summons zombies, sharks and uses turbines to attract all plants and zombies in its two lanes into its mouth. Tangle Kelp when attracted will stun this Zombot. In Day 32, only Beach Flag Zombie and Fisherman Zombie do not appear in this battle. Gallery Walkthrough :See Big Wave Beach/Walkthrough. Trivia *Big Wave Beach is the first world to have three words in its name. *It is the first world to have water that can be planted on. *Big Wave Beach is the first world to have female zombies, which are Bikini Zombie, Bikini Conehead, Bikini Buckethead and Imp Mermaid Zombie. This is also the second time female zombies have been in the franchise with the first being Conga Dancer. *Big Wave Beach is the second world to introduce two different variants of Basic Zombie, Conehead Zombie and Buckethead Zombie; one being the male variety and other being the female variety. **The first world to do so is Kung-Fu World, with one Kung-Fu variety and one Monk variety. *Big Wave Beach has the most number of Special Delivery levels. *This is the first world to have more than two flags in any level in the map, with the second one being Frostbite Caves and third being Lost City. *Snorkel Zombie is currently the only aquatic zombie that returns from the original Plants vs. Zombies. *This is the second world to be a beach, with the first being Sweaty Palms in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. *Day 3 and Day 5 are currently the only levels in Big Wave Beach that do not have any Lily Pads pre-planted on the lawn. *Big Wave Beach is the first world that introduces the objective: "Survive the zombie attack with most plants picked for you". *It is currently the only world that does not have its own version of the "Demonstration Minigame" theme. Instead, the "Ultimate Battle" theme is used. *The Ultimate Battle music of Big Wave Beach uses similar instrumentation to Wild West and Far Future's version. *When plants are planted on water and Lily Pads, specks of dirt appear. This is different from the original game's water animation. *This, Frostbite Caves, Ancient Egypt, and Lost City are currently the only worlds that do not introduce a plant that is a bean. *This world is the first to have the Gargantuar variant introduced before the massive attack of the world, which are Days 8 and 14 before Day 16, with the second being Frostbite Caves, and the third being Lost City. *Squawks of seagulls can be heard in all levels. *Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves, Player's House, Dark Ages and Lost City are currently the areas that do not have any upgrades. *It is currently the only world that has a Brain Buster level playing the normal stage music, which is Day 23. *It is currently the only world that has regular levels not playing the normal stage music, which are Days 19 and 27. *All plants obtained in Big Wave Beach are in its preview. *This is only world where the player can use Lily Pad and Tangle Kelp. *In some Android versions, the normal levels and Tiki Torcher lag due to the waves. *This and Lost City are currently the only worlds with 32 levels. What's your favorite plant in Big Wave Beach Lily Pad Tangle Kelp Bowling Bulb Guacodile Banana Launcher Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas